War of the Dead
by memine
Summary: AU 1x2, in the middle of the war between necromancer and vampire, will Heero and Duo find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters and concepts.

**Warnings:** AU, languages, homosexuality, 1x2, 3x4, 13x5x whatever Zechs number is XD, gores, OOC although I'll try to keep them in character as best I can when I mean to, and bad grammar. Err……Unprompted bits of anything else.

* * *

War of the Dead

Chapter 1

**XkeropOkeropXkeropOkeropXkeropOkeropXkeropOkeropX**

For years and years the so dubbed creatures of myths was actually existed side by side along with the human. Although not all of them existed but myths are often facts that are woven with dreams to create. There are no real records of them so to determine between facts and fictions is quite impossible. However many things in life that thought not possible by the standard of human mind are possible.

After the War of the Dead ensued, all existed records of any was destroyed. Humanity was plunged into a veil of darkness and ceased to exist. The time before the war ironically now became the myth.

The origin of the war is unknown to the remaining human but known to the two races that used every acre of this earth as the battle ground, the Necromancer and the Vampire. The responsibility of the war placed squarely on the shoulder of one man by both sides, Valkarie the Dark One. That was the name he called himself as he cast aside his former self. He was the most powerful, cursed or blessed, depend on different perspectives, with the never seen before Dark Gift, the most fearsome Necromancer. A fearsome and infamous God to the necromancers; a Necro born of a whore, who got lucky to the vampires; God or not, both shared the same opinion that his power was most dreadful. He was skillful enough to sip-foamed the power of other necromancers to prevent from ever exhausting himself, and was powerful enough that the vampires are his. The necromancers were so far and between so, Valkarie set out to create more to secure his power base. Whether maid, woman, or crone if they still able to carry a babe to term they can consider their life forfeited. The vampires, once arrogant race, now serve under the necromancer. Needless to say they were less then happy with the arrangement, with Valkarie set out to create his own kingdom, they raced against him, and turning everything they can touch.

The world was a dark, dark place. At last, vampire managed to somehow kill Valkarie and brought his horrid reign to an end. And if the prelude events were only shadow then the War was true darkness. To prevent what happened to them from ever happen again, the vampire set out to wipe the necromancer out and the War begin…

ooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

Heero Yuy, Wing of the Fallen, was the most fearsome vampire of all, his ruthlessness known far and wide. Other Fallen ones groveled at his feet and the Necros ran for their life. All doubts about him from anything were quashed like a pathetic bug when he bath in the blood of the vampires and necromancers after he dropped from the sky in their battle field. He kills indiscriminately, any dare to stand before him pay in blood.

With a laugh that pained the ear, he ripped through the necromancers before him like a savage to its meal. He fed ferociously from torn throats and ripped it out with his mouth after he done. After dropping the carcass in his hand he turned to the remaining child. Even with its whole body trembling in fear the child stared defiantly at him. With less time than a blink of an eye, he crushed it against him and fed on its blood. The taste of fear lanced through his body, quickening his blood, bought back from the dead only one emotion to him, excitement, it was the excitement of the kill. Before drain leisurely, sure that the dim power of the child would never able to ensnare him, drained it until the small heart that drummed in frantic fear before weakly beats.

Then just before the fragile heart stop all together, cold power from the grave exploded within the small body. Heero wasn't sure whether he screamed or the child did. He felt another emotion returned to him, fear. Terror gripped him as he helplessly fought against the power that was drawing him in and held him in its dark abyss forever. When his rotting soul was bared to the mind of child, for a fleeting moment he felt over whelming sadness for him welled. Heero tasted humiliation and can't remember the last time he felt it, he futilely push himself away from the flowing blood. Without knowing, the child bit Heero blood and drank in his power. Heero's eyes widen, as he felt the child willingly sink its small self into his darkness, he was able to feel surprise again.

They locked together in an infinite loop. Dark powers drew them in, displaced, mingled, and at last mixed. The last conscious thought of Heero was this is the first time he noticed the child's eyes was… the color of purple dusk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters and concepts.

**Warnings:** AU, languages, homosexuality, 1x2, 3x4, 13x5x whatever Zechs number is XD, gores, OOC although I'll try to keep them in character as best I can when I mean to, and bad grammar. Err……Unprompted bits of anything else.

War of the Dead

Chapter 2

**XkeropOkeropXkeropOkeropXkeropOkeropXkeropOkeropX**

His lid grew heavy and heavier as he struggled to keep his eyes open as he thrust into the body beneath him. The mind want one thing but the body is a different story as pleasure threaten to drive him out his mind, behind close lid he keep seeing those eyes, eyes that bore the color of purple dusk. Unable to hold back anymore he bit the jugular violently and snarled as he fed on the blood and climaxed with vision of lovely smooth skin and all that silky hair.

He rolled off the now cold and death body and growled, irritated. It has been fifteen years since he became like this. Fifteen years since that day, the day he fed on the blood of one particular necromancer and have his whole fate altered. Something went wrong that night. Several things went wrong in fact but who's counting? But then again, he's Heero "Wing" Yuy, and he admit that he's a bit "anal", as the recent young ones said, about things like that. First, he made a grave mistake on gauging the power the child contained and the potential he possessed. Second, never have he heard of a case where a potential power just become active all at once like that. Thirdly, instead of being trapped in the child power, the kid somehow modified the bond and instead of a one-sided bond; they were bonded to each other.

'_No, not _child, _not anymore. He turned twentieth last night.' _Heero mentally corrected himself. He looked at the body on the bed and glared at it as if by his will alone, it'll morphed and become the body he desire. He hated this feeling, this thought consuming wanting. He even hates the fact that he was able to hate at all. He was vampire, and vampire lost their emotions. He doesn't even know what he is anymore. He was able to regain emotion, but he still have to consume blood for nourishment; whatever he is, he's not a vampire but also not alive. Vampire doesn't lust, doesn't have urges; and definitely not jealousy. As if the lusty feelings he sensed from him before weren't enough, but today when he about to awaken from his death sleep, he felt him climbed and achieved that peak of pleasure with _someone else_. At the thought he growled.

Even though he was consumed by jealousy it didn't stop him from wanting a warm body to bury in when he awaken. All of this is driving him insane. Raged, he turned and ripped the body to pieces and painted the wall with it. Mindlessly he destroyed the whole room with physical power alone. Once the whole place is unrecognizable he slummed down on to his knees and felt humiliated. Never in his lift has anything brought him to his knees, now a mere Necro succeeded with no effort at all. All it took was a thought of him. Suddenly he felt tired, he don't want to run anymore. Whatever Fate has in store for him he's not going to run whenever he felt him close again. He's tired, _'Come to me if you will. Claim me if you dare.'_ With that thought send through the bond between them. He lay down on, used his power and brought the entire place down. When he was covered from sight with rubbles, his power shifted and slowly the whole debris sunk to the ground. With another shift of power, the surface smoothed out, where there was a mansion once disappeared as if it never even there. Little does people know, it had become the grave, a rock cradle to a resting beast.

ooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

_'Come to me if you will. Claim me if you dare.'_ Duo paused in his writing. His throat worked thickly, "Ah…, Quatre, did you just hear anything just now?"

Quatre stopped his hand and looked at Duo with a searching stare. "No, what did you heard?"

Ever since he was conscious of it, Duo felt a presence in his mind. He deliberately seeks out Quatre in hope of finding out whether or not he sharing a body with something unpleasant. As powerful as Quatre, he just can't figured out what is it that Duo contain within him.

"I…" Even though he wanted to tell Quatre, it felt almost like something is stopping him. Some how he felt that what he just heard was too intimate to share with another. Shaking his head to get rid of the ridiculous thought he repeated what he heard in his mind.

"'Come to me if you will. Claim me if you dare'?" Quatre's eyebrows crinkled in thoughts. After a moment of contemplation he threw his hand up in disgust, "That doesn't make any sense." Duo just smiled sheepishly in response. Quatre glowered, "You know, ever since I've come to power…"

"Yea, yea I know, 'nothing thing ever give me this much trouble'" Duo recited, "I've heard that line so many times now Quatre, that I practically dream it. And no use complaining, I know you enjoy this because it gives you something to do instead of being bored out of you mind."

"If only we can trace the message back to the sender Duo, then all of this unknown will be solve."

"Correct, 'If', get back to work blondie."

Quatre narrowed his eyes, "You know I deserve better respect than this. After all I can turn you into a toad and feed you to my guarding Python."

"Well, when you figure out what is this that I have in me than you can turn me into whatever you desire. But you can't right now because I'm magic proof remember?"

Quatre lifted up his chin, "Nothing is _magic proof_ as you put it Duo. One day…" He left it at that and turned back to the simmering cauldron.

After focusing on transfer the tracing spell on an iris mirror for a while he gave up, "I'll continue this tomorrow." And left without a word; understand how Duo feel, Quatre wrinkled his brows in worry but didn't say anything.

He had tried time and time again to trace the presence in Duo but every time they got close it vanished, he hope they'll find something soon because he Duo is getting more and more agitated. Between two forces in a stalemate, something has to give.

ooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

Once Duo by himself in his room he began to pace. He was getting more and more preoccupied with the presence in his mind. He turned inward and focuses on it like so many times in the past on his bed. A rush of disappointment caught up with him, nothing changes. The presence remained dark and pulsing as if it's alive although the stench of death surrounds it like a second skin.

Opened his eyes and his world was fill with rich dark blue. The color of the night sky comforted him and wrapped him up in its embrace. That color is his favorite, he even brings his own bedding everywhere with him due to his reluctant of sleeping with anything else surround him beside the velvet material of his beloved hue. In his relaxed state, his mind wandered over to the event earlier in the day.

The eastern magician that traveling stopped by; it turned out that he is Quatre old acquaintance. He was looking for a way to resurrect the dead and he believed that he had found a way, he just need to confirm a few things with another acquaintance who is a famous necromancer.

Up to that point Duo forgot about anything else happen afterward as his apprentice stumbled in. He couldn't even remember what the face looked like except for her eyes bored the color he loves. He never seen eyes that color before, faced with the now vibrant color, he was enthralled.

_'Ah, Duo, ah more.' The lashes started to come down and was covering haft of the bewitching sight before he knew it._

_'No, don't' Nh 'Open your eyes.' hah ' Keep them open.'_

_'I can't.'_

At that point he already reached his limit and to his mortifies, fell asleep instantly afterward. After he woke up she was gone.

_"_Damn, I hope I never see her again, for the life of me I can't even remember what she looks like."

ooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

"There. I got you now!" Quatre let out a triumphant cry. Duo gripped the table waiting for a name. Quatre furrowed his brows, his eyes lost that glazed look at he looked up at Duo from the iris mirror, worried. "Necrobane."

Duo eyes widen, "Necrobane? Are you sure?"

The name itself is as big and obvious as any warning sign. The vampires always preferred to the necromancers as "Necros." No necromancer ever called themselves by that name. It's death for any necromancer to set foot there. Duo gnawed on his bottom lip. "Even though I just detect a faint trace of Dark Power from you, still…" Quatre said with hesitation, "for you to go there…"

Duo looked at Quatre with haunted eyes, "You know the answer."

"Do you have to go? Why do you feel compel to go?" Quatre implored, "Stay, you and Wufei's apprentice, Hilde wasted no time at all finding a private location yesterday didn't you? Didn't you enjoy time with her?"

"Her name was Hilde?" Duo laughed bitterly, ever since he discovered the presence in his mind, his whole world revolves around it. Quatre looked surprise, and faintly disapproving at this. "Duo…"

"Gosh, do you know why I fucked her?" Duo grounded out, "because of her eyes, Quatre. I don't even remember what she looks like!"

smack A resounding slap rung. Duo fingered the redden cheek; he swallowed the tears that threaten to fall. Quatre lifted a hand to his chin and turned his face to meet his eyes again. Duo doesn't know what he saw there but Quatre just pull him close and held him. They stood like that for a moment. Duo with one arm at his side, the other hand held his cheek in Quatre's arms.

"What you did is still wrong though." Quatre said pull away. Duo looked down, his hand left his cheek. Quatre lifted his face and lock eyes with him again.

"I have to go." Duo said simply.

"Alright." Duo gave Quatre a sad smile, "If I don't, you'll get yourself kill haft way there let alone actually reach Necrobane."

"Thank you."

Quatre heaved a sigh, "Go pack, I have to gather a few things. We'll leave in three days."

ooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

He felt numb, like an emotional switch has just flipped off. He walked heedlessly of the world to the roof-top subconsciously seeking out sunlight. Every times like this, he sit for hours in the sun until it gone from the sky. He feels as if some how if he sits long enough under the ray, that frozen part inside of him would eventually melt. He did it often enough now that whenever he goes numb automatically he would climb up to the nearest roof.

Finally curled up under the sun, he body gave a shudder. He felt so desperate, he want to feel something. Anything at all. If he was to go down there right now and slaughter them all, he wouldn't even remotely care.

This always happens when he was reminded that he contain Dark Power within him. It happened often enough that he learned to hate it. He learned to hate Necromancers. This world is full of torment and when a person goes to the grave they should stay there. But no, the Necromancer just snaps their fingers and they are up and running. It's so cruel. If he has the power he would wipe out all the Necromancers, let the vampire win. He'd rather be a blood cow than to have his body drag up from the grave after he died. When he dies, he wants to stay dead. His lips curled in something resembled a smile at himself. He was just so damn tired of living. At time like this he wishes for that sweet oblivion.

The presence in his mind stirred, _'Don't.'_

It seems so sad, rather than feeling worst from the dark presence, he actually something, he felt _comfort_. He closed his whole being to the rest of the world, Duo slept wrapped up in that soothing darkness beneath the sunlight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters and concepts.

**Warnings:** AU, languages, homosexuality, 1x2, 3x4, 13x5x6 (**thank you imaduck )**, gores, OOC although I'll try to keep them in character as best I can when I mean to, and bad grammar. Err……Unprompted bits of anything else.

UNEDITTED, SHITLOAD OF GRAMMAR AND OTHERS. I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EDIT THIS. SO CONFUSION MIGHT OCCUR WHILE READING MY FIC. DON'T READ IF IT BOTHER YOU. IF ANYONE WILLING TO EDIT THIS BY ALL MEAN CONTACT ME.

War of the Dead

Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**XkeropOkeropXkeropOkeropXkeropOkeropXkeropOkeropX**

_Duo…_ His name was whispered. He shuddered.

"Duo!" Quatre called his name sharply.

"Hm?"

"I've been calling several times."

"Sorry Quatre, I was spacing out." Duo gave a smile to placate Quatre. He glances about and saw that Wufei was engrossed in a thick volume of hexes and was oblivious to the world; his apprentice, Hilde, practicing meditation on horse-back.

After he done packing for the journey, Quatre announced that Wufei would be traveling with them along with his apprentice. He explained that between the Eastern Magician and himself, they had devised a spell for Duo that would mask any trace of necromancy power on him. The down side is that they have to re-cast the spell every ninth day. However the benefits are no one would able to detect Duo as a Necromancer and that with a power magi like Wufei, going into Necrobane is definitely a plus.

Necrobane is a dark city. It was a city that belongs to the vampire. Not the type of vampire among many that one cares to tangle with. The vampires occupying the city are consisted of rogues, and vampires that strive to dominate the earth. For a Necromancer to be there is the same thing as being suicidal, being there alone is a death sentence. As for any other races entering the city equal to accepting that the vampires there are in power. No being of other race would be fool enough to enter the city without a vampire companion acts as a master. The city only recognizes two kinds of relationships, master and thralls, vampire and foods.

Once a being is converted, the transition from living to living-dead obliterate every instinctual drives except the blood lusting that never go away. They thirst and thirst for blood. They still longing for that life-liqueur even if their hunger is sate. Blood to them is like food to the gluttons, water to the thirst that denied quenches in a prolong period of time. With a weak mind, it is a known fact that the absent of emotions and the constant blood-craving would drive them mad. Necrobane is the home to those. It a city where vampire dies as often as their 'food', because once their mind is gone, one wrong move against a powerful one is death.

That is one among many dangers and intricacies that can get you kill in Necrobane. Once in you die there… you stay dead.

They're traveling to Necrobane without any vampire companion so they need to guard themselves above and beyond well. As foolish as they are they know better than to go into Necrobane, the plan was to get as close as possible to Necrobane, then Quatre would use the iris mirror again to find the root of the presence in Duo's mind. Wufei seemed unhappy with the whole thing but anything else, like not going to Necrobane, wasn't in the options.

Duo let his eyes rested on the magi again and observed. He looked to be about Duo's age but Duo couldn't be sure because magic users are able to alter their appearance to their liking. He is quite attractive and impressive with his constant prim expression and black with green trimming velvet robe. '_Or what appeared to be velvet because no velvet fabrics ever look so soft with constant shifting runes.'_ Duo thought

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" Wufei asked without taking his eyes off the book and his absorbed expression unchanged.

Startled, Duo grinned cheekily, "I was just wondering what you did to make your hair look so good."

"Nothing you that you can ever do, I'm sure."

"Of course." Duo said already used to the magi sharp tongue shifted his attention to Wufei second eye-catching feature. Wufei long inky black hair pulled back tightly from his face bind at the nap of the neck, it flowed down his back, spilled over his shoulder and always in impeccable condition. "However great it looks I'm sorry but I must add this, I advise you to stop pulling it back so tight. You'll go bald faster and it causes head-ache which lead to bad temperament."

"And?" Wufei shot back "Don't worry too much because unlike me, once you lose your hair you'll have no way to grow it back. As for bad temperament, I assure you that I've been told by many that I possess the sweetest." At this he turned and pulled his lips back at Duo in a caricature of a smile that's closer to a fang baring movement.

"Ah, must be those kinds of sweet that you choke on." Duo smiled pleasantly back.

"Choking isn't the only way one can die of." At this Duo just grinned at him.

Quatre decided he should step in before bloods get a chance to flow. "As I was saying damn it, we should came here tonight. The sun is about to set. I don't you about two but I'm as tired as my horse."

ooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

They quickly set camp and get ready for the setting sun. Quatre and Wufei set about warding the campsite; Hilde was in charge of getting woods and fish for dinner in the near by stream; Duo was left with setting up camp site. True to his word, the sun quickly sunk, it was dark before they knew it. After dinning on the fishes Hilde got they all sat huddled in their respective cloaks around the fire.

After a bit, Duo pulled out his harp and started to plays a simple tune that convey a heavy sense of molten longing. Once he done with the first verse he starts to speak, "There was an elfin tribe deep in a mountain. The tribe set up their court and went about their own business, untouched by the outside world. With thousands of years behind them, their cultural has developed richly, fills with traditions and honors." At this he began to play the second verse of the strange melody softly and continue with his story.

"The crown prince of this court however detested these values as he viewed them as antiquated. He spent his day in indulgence and shirked his duties and responsibilities. Once day on a hunt he came upon a man. Captivated by his beauty he proceeds to claim his body. He then spent days and nights with him but he still couldn't get enough of him. He doesn't understand how this can be even though he was a flower of a pleasure house, skillful in his art of pleasing a man in role of a woman. But he wasn't a green young man; he couldn't possibly be infatuate with him. He let him go so many times, thinking when he out of sight he would be out of mind but he always seek him out time and time again. He just can't forget about him.

At last, the king can't handle his heir irresponsibility anymore, he charged into the place where the prince spent his day in revelry with his beauty, and threw down a sword.

'I want the creature's heart tomorrow on a platter my prince, either that or he would face a faith worst than death. I'll leave that decision to you.' Then he left.

The prince coldly told all his attendants to get out. He picked up a sword and brought it down." At this Duo let the tune weeps. For a bit he continued, "But to the prince amazement he found tears well up and spilled. He furrowed his brow in confusion; it was then that he finally realized his true feelings.

He threw the sword and it sunk right next to his beloved face. In rage he tore all the silken draperies. He drank bottles of wine and buried his head in his hands in hopelessness and misery. He would be to put his love to death or else his beloved would face a faith worst than death at his father hand.

The prince's lover glided to him sword in hand. He removed his prince's hands, caressed his face with gentleness and love, and in a swift move ended his own life." Duo let the tune rose to crescendo, let it ring and echoed in the dark.

Silence descended like a heavy blanket after the melody ended. "Oh, Duo that was so sad. And that tune, what does it called."

Duo gave a sad smile, "_Bai Shokain_, translated roughly in our tongue means 'Heart'."

"What happened to the prince afterward?" Hilde asked.

"Who knows." Duo shrugged helplessly.

"Thank you Duo for the story and music. I believe we should turn in for the night." Wufei spoke gathered his robe and cloak and stood up, headed for his tent. "I bid you all sweet dreams."

"Thank you for the story." Hilde gave him a long searching look and moved to her tent also.

Quatre saw the look and turned to Duo, "I know, there's nothing going on between us. I believe that she know it was just a one time thing."

Quatre looked at him meaningfully, "I hope so Duo. For your sake I hope so."

"How did you learn that melody? I've never heard of it before." Quatre queried.

Duo gave him a strange look, "I learned it a while back. You right, it's not a very common tune. A lost tune rather… Sometime before, I know an old man who had a wide range of ballads as he was a famous and well loved bard in his prime… I taught me how to play the harp and tunes." Duo's face became a picture of melancholy. "Wufei is right, we should turn in and start the day early."

ooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

When the fire died down to amber, the mist swept in brought along a freezing cold. Everywhere the cold tentacles touched, a thin layer of ice was left behind. Quatre breathed evenly in his sleep, deep within dream.

He was bathing in a stream, hands gliding and bathing his skin, soothing him. Those hands took on a sensuous over-tone and disappeared left only a pair left that boldly explored his body. His soft flesh pressed against firm muscles as his grasped and writhed in pleasure.

His mage gift ripped through the dream scenting magic. Quatre bolted awake and his mind as sharp as a knife expanded his gift outward probing for the source tracing that dissipating trail of magic. To his frustration he lost the trail.

'_Must have been a wandering incubus.'_ He thought to himself. He cup a hand upward, chanted a shielding spell; a glowing golden orb appeared, hovering above his palm. His palm undulated and the orb spinned upward, expanded until all physical traces of it were out of sight. A sweat rolled of his forehead and hit the blanket. He stared at it and smile, "That was some dream, must have been a very powerful and creative incubus." His chuckled at his own lewd mind and fell back to sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

Morning come and Quatre woke up still mused over the event last night. When dressed and ready for travel he stepped out, his gift let him see faint traces of magic everywhere. They broke their fast with bread and cold fish from last night dinner. When they were done they immediately pulled camp and saddled up.

With sunshine brightly overhead in a blue sky, Quatre smiled, "So did you all have an interesting dream last night?"

"No." Wufei answered, looked back at Quatre with a puzzled expression. "Why, did you?"

The other two's attention now fixed on Quatre also. "Yes, there were in incubus at the camp last night. I guess it went to me first and got chased off." Quatre grinned.

"Ah, an incubus huh?" Duo grinned at Quatre, Wufei merely lifted his eyebrows and Hilde looked interested.

"Care to share your dream Quatre?"

"Actually no," Quatre smiled, "I prefer to keep my wet dream to myself."

"An incubus, heh, I didn't know Quatre." Duo smiled knowingly at Quatre.

The blond sorcerer just sighed, "You know incubus don't necessarily enter and feed off dream of people who attracted to male body. They can enter dream of anyone. And if they're good, they can feed off the lust of practically anything."  
"What do you mean?"

"What I meant is they feed on lust period. They can weave any type of dream you wish to see."

Wufei's expression turned stonily, "Its presence is not welcome by me at all. Lucky for it that it didn't entered my dream. I would have destroyed it, not just chase it away."

"They just trying to survive you know. Lust is the only thing that can sustain their existent." Quatre defended.

Wufei didn't reply and just look stoically ahead.

ooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

Through out the day Quatre pay no heed to anything except working on a spell internally. It was no wonder that by the time he looked up, the sun already rolled across the sky ready to end its shift.

"We should find a place for camp for tonight soon everyone; daylight almost gone." He cautioned.

The other turned and looked at each other, "Did I miss something?"

"Master Quatre, you missed the entire day." Hilde smiled.

"We daylight wane, we noticed that you still haven't snapped out of your trance yet so Wufei already went ahead a picked a campsite. We're on our way to it right now. In fact, it's just right ahead." Duo elaborated, and pointed out to Quatre the campsite.

Just ahead of them is a small clearing under the dense foliage of naga trees. Quatre loved nagas. They are type of tree that grows impossibly fast; they're rumored to be created by a wizard long ago. The trunk is large and gnarly but very brittle, forest dwellers forever settle in naga forest to hollow out the body to use as shelter. Even though the body is as large as four grown men with their arm encircle it, the branches are very small and flexible. The leaf is pale in color however during its lifetime, the color deviate to all the color in existent. Except in the spring, the club shaped leaf turn to white and stays like so for the rest of the season. Quatre simply adore the odd fauna. He doesn't know why from ever since he was small he always loved to be around them.

There is just something about them that bring a giddiness and contentment to him. It was like being near a beloved one; nothing can go wrong, and if something did, just being with them closed the wound and ease the pain.

Quatre's expression lighted up. "I love naga trees! Wufei let set up the ward now so we can have more freetime!" In the dying light, Quatre's joy seems to made him glow, a beckoning light calling. Although light is fading away, it only made the forest more alluring. The forest is like a giant multi-color tent shielding them. Wufei couldn't deny him and went along setting the ward up as soon as their feet touched the ground. After camp was set and the fire was up and ready, Quatre just can't resisted the urge to cast a spell and made all the leaves within the casting light radius of the fire glow softly.

"That's a waste of magic." Wufei comment sternly but didn't reprimand Quatre any further. "We should rest for a bit before dinner. While you were in a different plane during the day, we managed to gather enough ingredients along the way for some stew."

Quatre smiled in agreement, he pulled out his bedroll at the grove of one naga tree and was fast asleep. Wufei drew a meditating circle and sat within it with closed eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

His hair was long gold tresses not short like now. Having someone brushes it is one of his favorite thing in the world. The brushes move slowly and gently through his hair caressing his scrape as if the hand guiding it can spend eternity doing this. He must have made some noise as the owner of the hands chuckled deeply put his arms around him and pull him close to his body. He leaned backward against that firm chest, as their heat mingled his body gave a shudder.

"_I know you hate your hair but I don't want you to cut it… But if it gets too bad, I give you permission to."_ He couldn't place the voice, but the word itself warped around his mind like a loving caress. Even though he never told him, through his actions and words, he felt loved.

Somewhere deep inside of him answered, "_I won't cut it… But if I ever have to put it in a braid again…part of me will break into a million pieces."_ Even though arms tighten themselves around him, the images those words summoned was something he wish he didn't.

He was on his hand and knees. He broke out in cold sweat, his naked body shook so violently that he felt like he's going to break any moments now. He desperately wished that if that's going to happen, let it happen soon. Tears streamed down his face and he bit so hard on his bottom lip that it bleeds to keep himself from screaming as his body being violated. A tongue licked his back; he felt so disgusted and wished that he have a knife so that he can flay his own skin himself. A hand grabbed his braid and slowly wrapped it around the forearm, with a sharp jerk on the braid, his body was penetrated.

"_Whore, make some noises. I know you like it, bitch." _Something cracked.

"_Say it! Say you like it!" _Accompany with the words was a painful tug on his braid. His head ring as pain lanced through, he sure that the scrape is going bleed, from deep within a scream rolled like thunder and cracked through his lips, _"Aaarghh!"_

ooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Quatre bolted awake. He shuddered violently in his bedroll. The others rushed to him and were thrown backward with his gift. Wufei reacted quickly and soften their landing while shielding himself and the other two tightly as Quatre gift raged. Wufei screamed telepathically, their voice was lost in the howling wind-_Quatre- _

Decided that if he don't act quickly, he would regret it, Wufei summoned a deafening thunder and drenched them all in icy water, hoping the shock would bring Quatre back. The wind slowly subsided and they heaved a relieved sigh while their hearts still thundered.

"Y.you ca ca can ssstop watering uh us now Long." Duo said through clattering teeth.

They made their way back to now dark and damp campsite with Hilde globe of light to illuminate the way. When they made it back, their things were gone and Quatre prone on the ground where he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc.


End file.
